Elmopalooza
Elmopalooza is a one-hour TV special that aired on ABC on February 20, 1998. Jon Stewart plans to host a music special to celebrate Sesame Street’s 30th anniversary. Jon and the show's crew, including producer Prairie Dawn, are in a dressing room getting ready for the show. Elmo visits them before the show starts and then leaves, shutting the door before Jon can tell him that the door is broken: it won't open once it's shut. Elmo decides to host the show, and the rest of the Sesame Street cast work behind-the-scenes, presenting music video remakes of classic Sesame Street songs. Meanwhile, Grover drives Susan, Gordon, Gina, Bob, and Mr. Handford in a limo to the studio, but Grover gets lost and they end up in Roswell, New Mexico. A soundtrack album was also released on cassette and CD, and the special was released on VHS two months after the special aired, on April 14th.The Amazon.com page lists the release date as April 14, 1998. Segments Songs * Just Happy to Be Me with The Fugees * Mambo I, I, I with Gloria Estefan * Zig Zag Dance with The Mighty Mighty Bosstones * I Don't Want to Live on the Moon with Shawn Colvin and Ernie * I Want a Monster to Be My Friend with En Vogue * Nearly Missed with Rosie O'Donnell and Elmo * Caribbean Amphibian with Jimmy Buffet and Kermit the Frog * One Small Voice with Kenny Loggins * Songs with Jon Stewart, Elmo, and the cast :(medley): :*Rubber Duckie :*C is for Cookie :*I Love Trash :*ABC-DEF-GHI :*The People in Your Neighborhood *Sesame Street Theme (over credits) with various celebrities and Muppets Video releases Image:ElmopaloozaVHS.jpg| Sony Wonder LV 49441 Image:Elmopalooza.jpg| Sony Wonder LVD 49441 Elmopaloozavilasesamodvd.gif| 2003 ST2 Video cat. no 100543 Elmopaloozaaustraliandvd.jpg| 2006 ABC Video for Kids File:Newelmopalooza.jpg| Genius Entertainment Newelmopaloozaversion2.jpg| 2010 Warner Home Video Elmopaloozaasianvcd.jpg| cat. no 448004 ElmopaloozaPlazaSesamo.png| Mexico, 2008 Ventura Entertainment Elmopaloozainspanishfrontdvdcover.jpg| 2012 Oznoz Spanish audio track Characters Major Muppets :Elmo, Big Bird, Oscar the Grouch, Zoe, Prairie Dawn, Bert, Ernie, Count von Count, Grover, Cookie Monster, Telly Monster, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus, The Martians, Two Headed Monster, Rosita, Biff, Kermit the Frog, Baby Bear, The Elephant, Sparky Background Muppets :The Oinker Sisters, Forgetful Jones, Herry Monster, Frazzle, Roxie Marie, Sully, Mama Bear, Papa Bear, Granny Bird, The Squirrelles, green Anything Muppet lady, Jill, Frogs, Honkers, Chickens, Penguins, Sheep Sesame Street Humans :Susan, Gordon, Bob, Mr. Handford, Gina, Luis, Maria, Ruthie Cast Muppet Performers *Kevin Clash as Elmo *Caroll Spinney as Big Bird and Oscar *Frank Oz as Bert, Cookie Monster and Grover *Jerry Nelson as The Count, Two-Headed Monster and Biff *Steve Whitmire as Ernie and Kermit *Martin P. Robinson as Telly, Slimey, Mr. Snuffleupagus and Martian *Fran Brill as Prairie Dawn and Zoe *David Rudman as Baby Bear, Two-Headed Monster, Sparky and Penguin *Joey Mazzarino as The Elephant *Carmen Osbahr as Rosita *Pam Arciero, Peter Linz, Noel MacNeal, Jim Martin, Alice Dinnean (Penguin), Bryant Young, John Tartaglia, Matt Vogel, John Kennedy, Stephanie D'Abruzzo, Eric Jacobson, Rick Lyon, Don Reardon, Julianne Buescher, Drew Massey, Kevin Carlson, Joe Selph, Brad Abrell Also Starring *Ruth Buzzi, Emilio Delgado, Loretta Long, Sonia Manzano, Bob McGrath, Alison Bartlett O' Reilly, Roscoe Orman, David Langston Smyrl Celebrity Guest Stars *Jon Stewart, David Alan Grier, The Fugees, Gloria Estefan, The Mighty Mighty Bosstones, En Vogue, Richard Belzer, Shawn Colvin, Andy Richter, Chris Rock, Rosie O'Donnell, Kenny Loggins, Cindy Crawford, Tyra Banks, Conan O'Brien, Will Smith (archive footage), Jada Pinkett Smith (archive footage), Tony Bennett (archive footage), Madonna (archive footage) Credits *'Executive Producer:' Nancy Kanter *'Co-Executive Producer:' Kevin Clash *'Produced by' Karin Young Shiel *'Written by' Tom J. Astle and Joey Mazzarino *'Directed by' Tom Trbovich *'Puppet Captain:' Kevin Clash *'Jim Henson's Muppet Workshop:' Mark Zeszotek, Stephen Rotondaro, Lara MacLean, Karena Wienands, Carol Binion, Peter MacKeenan, Carol Yannuzzi, Naomi Eisenstadt, Jane Gootnick, Scott Johnson, Marian Keating *'Costume Designers:' Bill Kellard, Terry Roberson *'Associate Director:' Ted May *'Music Director:' John Boylan *'Music Supervisor:' Alan Silverman *'Additional Music:' Gary Anderson, Steve Skinner *'Music Consultant:' Chris Cerf *'Music Coordinator:' Ed Mitchell *'Camera:' Frank Biondo, Mark Whitman, Larry Solomon *'Audio:' Blake Norton *'Locations courtesy of:' Conan O'Brien, MTV Networks, Radio City Music Hall *'Taped at:' Sony Music Studios, NYC *'Special Thanks:' Ben Campisi, Dana Coccara, Melissa Dino, Danny Epstein, Ted Gardner, Ellen Lewis Gideon, Ellen Goldfader, Ted Green, Eric Greenspan, Karen Ialacci, Nan Halperin, Andy Kadison, Majorie Kalins, Ann Kearns, Wendy Moss, Chuck Nankivell, Vicky Newman, Jodi Nussbaum, John Phillips, Renee Rachelle, Arlene Sherman, Deborah Strafella, Neil Sullivan, Daphne Walter, Alan Winnikoff Sources See also *Elmopalooza! (soundtrack) Category:Sesame Street Specials Category:Sesame Street Video Category:Broadcasting Category:Anniversary Productions